As is well known, travelers wishing to take pets with them during aircraft travel have traditionally been required to house their pets in crates for transportation in the luggage compartment or hold of the aircraft. This is unsatisfactory for several reasons. First, the pets are subject to injury or death if the crates in which they are housed are dropped or overturned either during handling to and from the aircraft or during flight. Second, the luggage compartment of an aircraft is typically neither pressurized or air conditioned, which can lead to asphyxiation of pets transported in luggage compartments if sufficient oxygen is not present. Third, delays in baggage handling and unavoidable delays caused by weather, mechanical problems, etc., can subject pets carried in aircraft luggage compartments to temperature extremes which can cause injury to or death of the pets.
The foregoing and other problems resulting from the transportation of pets in aircraft luggage compartments or holds has resulted in the transportation of small dogs, cats, and other similarly-sized pets within the passenger compartment of aircraft. For obvious reasons, pets presented for transportation within the passenger compartment must be constrained within pet carriers. Both hardside and softside pet carriers have been used for this purpose, with softside pet carriers being generally preferred because they are relatively light weight, adaptable to a variety of circumstances which may be encountered during a trip, and, at least in some instances, collapsible for storage when not in use.
Although generally satisfactory, the softside pet carriers intended for the transportation of pets within the passenger compartment of aircraft have exhibited numerous disadvantages. First, the design of prior art softside pet carriers has required that they be carried, either using handgrips or shoulder straps, whenever relocation is indicated. Second, the access ports of prior art softside pet carriers have not been sufficiently secure against opening by and subsequent escape of the pets intended to be restrained therein. Third, prior art softside pet carriers have not been provided with sufficient storage capacity to allow the transportation of food, water, and the necessary dishes and other accessories which must be utilized during the transportation of pets.
The present invention comprises a pet carrier for travelers which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided a softside pet carrier including a bottom, two sides, two ends, and a top. The bottom is provided with wheels, rollers, or skids whereby the pet carrier and the pet contained therein can be easily pulled through airports, and in similar situations. The wheels, rollers, or skids are preferably removable to reduce the overall height of the pet carrier and to prevent unintended movement thereof.
The walls and at least one end of the pet carrier comprise windows formed from sturdy mesh panels to afford ventilation and allow the pet owner and the pet to see in and out, respectively. One or more of the windows may be coverable in instances in which privacy or confinement is preferred. One wall of the pet carrier is fully openable to allow the pet carrier to be used as a bed or crate when not in use for transportation. The openable side wall includes a pocket for use in storing veterinary documents and other small items.
One end of the pet carrier is provided with a large storage compartment adapted to receive food, water, bowls, and other accessories necessary for the proper care of a pet during transportation. The top includes an access port having a full length double zipper construction which facilitates ingress and egress of the pet. The double zipper opening can be used to allow the pet to have exposure through the centrally open top of the carrier, if desired, with the pet being secured by a leash ring. The access port is fully lockable to prevent the escape of the pet housed within the pet carrier.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, a pet carrier is provided with a removable floor. In use, the removable floor is secured to the bottom of the pet carrier by rotary locks. The rotary locks of the removable floor extend through lock receiving members which are mounted in frame members comprising part of the bottom of the floor of the pet carrier. The frame members also support retainers which receive individually removable wheels and/or skids.
An advantage in the use of the second embodiment of the invention comprises the foldability thereof for transportation and storage. The floor is released from frame members and is positioned adjacent the top wall. The bottom wall and the end walls are then folded inwardly, thereby substantially reducing the height of the pet carrier.